keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Rukoko
Rukoko is a fan character in the series Keroro Gunso or Sgt. Frog. She is Sargent of the Pikuku Platoon. (page Character Rukoko is the neutral one of the Pikuku Platoon. She loves annoying her fellow comrades, but rarely hurts them. Tamama taught her how to do an Impact. It comes out of her mouth, like Tamama's, but unlike his it can burn things and it is neon green. She likes most common fears, but is deathly afraid of...wait for it...movie theaters. No one knows why, not even her. She lives in a lab similar to Kululu's, but it's much nicer with a more modern design. Rukoko's personality is sarcastic and rude to most people she doesn't know, but if you're quite good friends with her or she likes you, she can be playful and daring. She can sometimes be very moody, one second she can be as lazy as Keroro, the next she can be as agressive and hard-working as Giroro. She is a master at hacking and she can hack into anything. Appearance Rukoko is an orange tadpole with lime green anime-style eyes. Her mark is a white arrow resembaling a cursor pointing up for her mark and badge. She wears curved square glasses. Her hat is pointed on the end of the flaps and is lime green like her eyes. History For a while she worked as an engineer, building most robots that helped out with housework. She then left that job and attended the Keron Military Academy, graduating under the rank Private First Class, slowly moving up to Sargent. She was chosen by Pikuku for the Pikuku Platoon. Childhood She used to be spoiled with rich parents, getting anything and everything she wanted. She had a huge room that used to be filled with pinks, purples, pastel greens and blues, until she got into 5th grade. She became more into science and technology rather than what boy was cutest or what dress was prettier. Naturally, her pastel-colored room quickly transformed into a science lab. Rukoko loved going onto her many computers, and quickly mastered the 'art' of hacking, once she found out what it could do and what happened when you did it. Relationships Pikuku - Rukoko slightly admires her Platoon leader and his choice of recruits. Nelala - An old friend of Rukoko's. They were surprised to see eachother in the same platoon, they hang out once in a while. Konekolo - Rukoko's younger brother. She doesn't seem to care that he is in the platoon with her, but she is annoyed that he brought five cats with him. Even so, she cares deeply about him. Pufulu - Rukoko's younger sister. She barely takes notice of her on normal days. She still loves her, though. Goraro - Rukoko hate's the Lance Corporal's guts. But she likes how serious he can be. Narele - They are somewhat friends. Kikaruazii - They have very similar intrests, so Rukoko loves conversing with her. Keroro - She hates him more than anything at all. She loves to make his life miserable in any way she can. Tamama - Somewhat friends. They like talking about the 'high life' over at Momoka's and back at Keron at Rukoko's house. Kururu - She has had a little crush on him for a really long time that not many people notice, surprisingly. She likes helping him out once in a while, but he usually handles things on his own. They are pretty good friends, but even so, she admits that he can sometimes be a little creepy. Natsumi - They are quite good friends, considering they both hate Keroro. Koyuki - They converse often, usually with Natsumi. Tororo - She thinks he is really annoying. REALLY, REALLY, REALLY annoying. And Tororo thinks the same. They always get into little cat fights, and Rukoko always steals his junk food and deletes his files. Abilities Flaming Impact - What Rukoko calls her Impact. It is a very bright lime green beam from her mouth (If she wants, she can shoot it out of her hands) that can burn stuff, unlike Tamama's. Magic - Rukoko has practiced magic for a long time. She can do quite a few minor stuff with it, like healing. Strengths Surprisingly, when she is angry she can whip through inventions and construction almost as fast as Kururu. She can figure out how anything works. She can easily figure out what boys like and WHO boys like, as well as girls. Weaknesses Her, um, fear of movie theaters. Or Theatrophobia... She can't keep her cool easily. She can handle bloody, gory cartoons, but not scary movies. Future (Coming soon, if I'm not too lazy to think one up. xD) Calling Rukoko